La Llamada
by SakhyaBlack
Summary: Bella se sentia muy sola luego de que Edward la abandonase... Mary y sus amigas jamas imaginaron que iban a ser la respuesta a un deseo que las llevaria al universo de Twilight... Mas oscuro que el universo que todos conocemos. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

¿Por qué las cosas no pueden solucionarse de una buena vez? – Isabella Swan, siempre practica y racional se observo a si misma en el espejo con atención.

Desde que él se había marchado nada había vuelto a ser la misma. Hasta su relación con Jacob se había deteriorado hasta el punto de que ya ni se hablaban de no ser por las veces que Charlie prácticamente la arrastraba a la fuerza hasta La Push.

Incontables noches sin dormir, repletas de pesadillas y días enteros funcionando como si de una autómata se tratase. Hasta había ido a pasar un tiempo con Rene, pero al verla empeorar, su madre la había mandado de regreso a Forks.

Abandonando el baño, se sentó en su lugar usual delante de la ventana. En momentos así deseaba jamás haberlo conocido Él se había marchado, y parecía haberse llevado todo su deseo de vida con él. Ni siquiera Alice le hablaba, y eso lo hacia aun mas difícil. Porque ella realmente había llegado a considerarla una amiga, y ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad, ella jamás había formado parte de su familia realmente.

Cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por sus mejillas, clavo sus ojos en la luna llena. Así como los vampiros eran reales, deseo que la magia también lo fuera. De esa forma podría desear que el dolor se fuera, y ella pudiese volver a llevar una vida minimamente normal adelante. No ignoraba que Charlie estaba llegando al límite de su desesperación, y que seriamente estaba considerando interna. No era que quisiera separarse de ella, pero realmente ya no sabia que hacer para recuperar a la una vez fuese su Bella.

Se había graduado, y luego, nada. Se había limitado a vagar por la casa como alma en pena. Esperando por algo o por alguien. A veces pensaba que seguía esperando a que él volviese, otras, aquellas noches en que sentía que su alma se quebraba en millones de pedazos, pensaba que esperaba a la muerte.

Sus amigos de la secundaria ya no le hablaban, y ella no podía culparlos. No había sido exactamente el alma de la fiesta, pero, se había sorprendido al descubrir que extrañaba el tener amigos. La soledad literalmente la estaba devorando, asfixiando, llevándola a que cada vez estuviese más tentada de hacer una locura.

Sé que los Quileute tienen muchos mitos sobre ti – finalmente le susurro a la luna: - Si aunque sea alguno de ellos es real, ¿no podrías mandarme un grupo de amigas? – rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente, se las arreglo para arrastrarse a si misma hasta su cama. No quería que Charlie volviese a hallarla acurrucada en la enorme silla.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

El trío de jóvenes salio riendo y bromeando luego de la premier de Breaking Dawn. Habían gritado, chillando e insultado a la pantalla en partes iguales. No era que no amasen la saga, pero como ávidas lectoras se habían mortificado con alguno de los cambios para la pantalla grande por no mencionar que aun no le perdonaban a la autora lo que le había hecho a Jacob Black.

Literalmente, me derrito por los Cullens – suspiro dramática Tessa, apartando sus largos cabellos dorados y sujetándoselos en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza.

¡Ugh! ¿Cómo te pueden gustar un grupo de vampiros que brillan a la luz del sol? Es tan poco… vampirico – comento Mary, frunciendo la nariz.

Claro, ¿Por qué vampiros guerreros de sangre caliente y que pelean contra el mal es más realista? – inquirió Zora, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Al menos es mejor que congelarse cada vez que tu novio te toca – le respondió la aludida, sacudiendo un pequeño libro de mano que guardaba en su mochila. En la portada se podía ver un pecho dorado, musculoso y solidó.

Y convengamos que Mary tiene un poco de razón. Además, si un hombre como ese me mira, literalmente me derretiría como manteca al sol – dramatizo Tessa, mientras se abanicaba con la mano y haciendo un gesto sugestivo con las cejas, que hizo que sus amigas volvieran a reír.

Primero, te le tirarías encima y le arrancarías la ropa, amiga – bromeo Zora, conociendo la reputación de su amiga de devoradora de hombres.

Sé que va a sonar tonto, pero… Seria lindo conocer a un hombre que haga que una tenga palpitaciones solo de mirarlo, cuyo tacto te haga incendiar pero que aun así, te ame con locura y seas el centro de su mundo – finalmente suspiro con expresión soñadora Mary, apretando el libro contra su pecho.

Al ver la expresión sorprendida en los rostros de sus amigas, se sonrojo intensamente y bajo los ojos al suelo. Generalmente no era dada a contar en voz alta ese tipo de ensoñaciones. Cuando escucho un colectivo "awwww", y se sintió estrujada en un abrazo, no pudo más que sonreír ante la demostración de afecto.

Hey, ahí esta de nuevo ese sujeto raro de la sala – le susurro, envolviendo a sus mucho mas altas amigas en un abrazo mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en las puertas dobles del cine.

¿Estas segura? – le pregunto Zora de la misma manera.

Chicas, tengo que ir al baño – finalmente anuncio Tessa dándoles una mirada muy significativa.

Asintiendo, las otras dos se apuraron a seguirla. Para cualquiera que las viera, eran tres jóvenes yendo a usar el tocador, pero Mary sabia que no era así. El padre de Tessa era detective de la policía, y si el hombre pálido las estaba siguiendo, lo mejor iba a ser avisarle y pedirle ayuda.

Apenas entraron en el baño, Zora y Mary se apoyaron contra la puerta mientras su amiga buscaba su celular con rapidez.

No lo tengo…- un momentáneo instante de pánico cruzo sus facciones mientras vaciaba los contenidos de su bolso dentro de uno de los lavabos.

Teniendo un extraño presentimiento, Mary se agacho en el piso, y abrió su pequeña mochila de mano. Ella tampoco tenía su celular, y por la brusca inspiración de Zora, era más que obvio que el suyo también faltaba.

Pero… ¿Cómo? – ahora si estaban asustadas, y cuando el primer golpe se sintió contra la puerta, las tres intercambiaron miradas de horror. ¿Acaso él las había seguido?

¿Si? – intentando sonar calma, la voz de Tessa salio en una especie de extraño chillido.

Cuando en vez de una respuesta, un nuevo golpe, aun más fuerte que el anterior se sintió contra la puerta, las tres estaban verdaderamente aterradas. Quitándose la banda que tenia en el cabello, Mary se las arreglo para atacar la manija de la puerta con la del cambiador de bebes que estaba junto a la misma.

Gracias a dios por las medidas contra incendios – agradeció Zora mirando hacia la pared contraria a donde se encontraban ellas. Aunque el baño no tenía una alarma. Si tenía unas ventanas altas y rectangulares que daban a la calle.

Cinco minutos después las tres jóvenes se encontraron corriendo por el callejón trasero del cine. No sabían muy bien a donde se dirigían, lo único que les importaba era alejarse de ahí cuanto antes. Mary comenzaba a pensar que quizás no había sido tan buena idea el haber venido a celebrar la presentación de la quinta y ultima parte de la saga viajando hasta Forks.

Agradecía que al menos, tuvieran su auto y no iban a depender de que un taxi las levantase a aquella hora de la noche. Sintiendo que el estomago se le tensaba de miedo, siguió a sus amigas hasta que lograron darle la vuelta al edificio y lograron mezclarse con la gente que acaba de salir de una nueva función.

Caminando las tres bien pegadas no dejaban de mirar a su alrededor intentando asegurarse que el extraño hombre no las había seguido. Cuando solo vio que las rodeaban fanáticos disfrazados de vampiros, chicas como ellas emulando a Bella y algún que otro improvisado licántropo, suspiro aliviada.

Chicas, me parece que va a ser mejor si volvemos al hostal – murmuro Tessa obviamente aun preocupada por lo que había ocurrido.

Me parece que seria buena idea ir a la policía – comento Zora sobresaltándose cuando pensó haber visto a su acechador y resulto ser solo un joven disfrazado de vulturi.

Hagamos algo. Si lo volvemos a ver, vamos a reportar el incidente. Al fin y al cabo, hay gente rara por todas partes – pareció decidir Tessa. No le parecía buena idea causar toda una conmoción a la policía local cuando bien podría tratarse de un imbecil queriendo asustar a un grupo de chicas solo para divertirse un rato.

Mary se relajo cuando finalmente se encontró adentro del Mustang `78 de Tessa. Aprovechando que iba sentada atrás, se quito las altas botas negras y estiro las piernas sobre el asiento de cuero. Esta era una de aquella ocasiones en que medir poco menos de metro sesenta tenia sus ventajas. Si cualquier de sus amigas quisiera hacer lo mismo que ella, habrían estado muy incomodas con sus largas piernas dobladas. Y dado que solo estaba ella sola sentada ahí atrás, no tenia que preocuparse porque alguien fuese a ver algo innecesario por la manera en que su minúscula pollera negra se pegaba a sus curvas. Agradecía que la camisola de gajos la ayudase a ocultar cualquier posible desliz del material.

Chicas, ¿no se supone que hay otras paginas en el pueblo durante la noche? – inquirió Zora, aun buscando el celular en sus bolsillos e incluso, en la guantera del auto. Pareció relajarse cuando hallo la pequeña tablet.

Mary sacudió la cabeza divertida. Comprendía las ventajas de la tecnología, pero no entendía que alguien se desesperase por pasar unos días sin conexión a Internet. No era que uno fuese a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o algo por el estilo.

Por eso, cuando su amiga le encendió, se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno al respecto. Además, reconocía que era útil poder buscar la información on-line en vez de tener que hallar algún centro de información turística.

¡Miren! En el centro van a representar algunas de las escenas del libro y dicen que va a haber una pelea entre vampiros y hombres lobo…- comento Tessa intentando no desviar los ojos del camino mientras espiaba la información que aparece en la pantalla.

Licántropos – corrigió Mary. Esa era otra de las cosas que le fastidiaba de todo el asunto.

Parecía que todo lo que decía el libro era palabra santa y dios no permitiese que alguien discutiese alguna de aquellas supuestas "verdades absolutas" porque sino, se podía llegar a desatar la tercer guerra mundial cuyo único objetivo seria eliminar el hereje.

Chicas, no empiecen, por favor – las interrumpió Zora sabiendo que sus amigas podían tener serias discusiones cuando salía ese tema.

Lo más curioso era que a Tessa ni siquiera le agradaban los lycans, y sin embargo, no quería dar el brazo a torcer respecto a que de las tres, la que estaba más familiarizada con ese tema era Mary. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se masajeo las sienes. No se había dado cuenta de lo que tensa que se había sentido por lo ocurrido en el cine hasta ahora que podía sentir una molestia empezando a formarse entre sus ojos.

¡Tessa!- fue lo único que alcanzo a advertirle a su amiga cuando vio un enorme objeto salir por entremedio de los árboles en dirección a la carretera.

Las tres gritaron a la vez y tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta que Tessa había logrado esquivar el objeto.

-¡Eres una genia! – Mary pareció ser la primera en salir de su estado aterrorizado. Por acercándose a su amiga, la abrazo por fuerza, haciendo que Tessa le sonriese y le guiñase el ojo a través del espejo retrovisor.

- ¡Cuidado! – esta vez el grito aterrorizado de Zora no llego a tiempo.

El auto patino sobre el asfalto, haciendo que Mary se sintiese momentáneamente fascinada por la lentitud y la rapidez con la que todo parecía estar ocurriendo. Podía sentir como su cuerpo golpeaba contra el lado izquierdo del auto y su cabeza contra el vidrio, pero sin romperlo. Luego, el ruido de una explosión, los gritos aterrados de sus amigas y otro sonido más que parecía un aullido. Incapaz de enfocar la vista, dejo que sus ojos absorbieran lo que pudieran cuando el auto pareció chocar contra algo solidó.

El silencio se volvió ensordecedor, y mientras observaba la luna llena flotando en el cielo, le pareció ver que un aura rojiza la rodeaba. Deseo haberla visto antes de salir con sus amigas. Cerrando los ojos, se prometió a si misma abrirlos nuevamente cuando el dolor de su cuerpo hubiese cedido. Ahora, solo quería descansar.


End file.
